WIKI PROJECT: The Canon Initiative
So, the main goal of the Canon Initiative, the removal of the Fanon category, was completed by very soon after it began, as it was much simpler than it seemed. So the Canon Initiative is not yet over, but its main hurdle has been overcome. Keep reclassifying articles that fit the new definitions, though! We won't be done with that for a while. ---- Hello, I'm and while I was trying to find a great image for the shiny new Minecraftia canon Firefox crashed on me and I lost all my work on this page goddammi-'' This wiki, in a lot of places, is disorganized as all get-out. I've been trying to rectify this for a while now, and my latest project (this) is the most ambitious yet. '''I'm laying down formal definitions for the categorical terms canon, fanon, and story, as well as introducing story hubs and seasons.' This is in its most part ambitious solely because of the scale of the project. There are, at the time of this article's creation, 92 pages in the fanon category, which was only ever supposed to be used for universes within the wiki. There is also another category, the canon category, which was meant for the same purpose but rarely used if at all for canons. This is just one of the multiple problems with our current delineation of story-related organization terms. This is why I need your help. Your help, and that of everyone else on the wiki, to make this project successful in its scope of redefining canons, stories, and fanons. Now, within each section heading will be the new definition and usage of each term. Read on to figure out what you should do. New definitions Fanon We are no longer using the category fanon for canons. Fanons were designed as synonyms for canons, that bringing its own irrelevant categorical issue. Category:Fanon was used primarily to define these. But there have been too many misunderstandings, too many mislabelings, and too much confusion. Category:Fanon has 92 articles in it. 92. There are not that many universes on this wiki. Most of these articles are mislabeled. This mislabeling stems mainly from an alternate definition of the word "fanon" meaning "fanmade", which is the primary meaning of the word on this wiki in every other way but by categories. By eliminating this, we alleviate the confusion of people who mislabel non-fitting articles as "fanon" as well as the problem of two categories meant for the same purpose. What should I do? *If an article is in Category:Fanon which would have previously met the correct criteria, it should be moved to Category:Canons, and its "Fanon" designation removed. *If a collection of stories is categorized in Fanon, it is to be reclassified as a Category:story hub and its "Fanon" designation removed. *If a single story is categorized in Fanon, it is to have the category Stories applied to it if said category is not already present, and its "Fanon" designation removed. If the Stories category is already there, the Fanon designation can be safely removed with no problem. *If an irrelevant article is categorized in Fanon (like a block, a mob, a character, etc.) it can have its "Fanon" designation removed with no problem. Note: This does not apply to , which is to be used when articles are being called fake in comments. Canon Canon is now the new category and term for the universes we previously labeled "fanons". The old term was a duplicate category and caused far too much miscategorization of irrelevant articles as fanon. If the article in question is a group of stories taking place in a larger universe, it is a Category:story hub, not a canon. The aforementioned larger universe is the canon. Examples of canons include: *Sad's Fanon *Minecraftia Canon Story Category:Stories should only be applied to singular stories, like a chapter of a series or a single work in a larger context. If it's a group of stories, it's a Category:story hub. If it's an entire universe in which multiple series of stories take place, it's a canon. Examples of stories include: *To Hell and Back *CotV Chapter One Story hub This is it. The new category. This is the crux upon which this entire initiative stands. Well, not really; it's second at least to the removal of the Fanon category. But I digress. Story hubs are groups of singular stories making up a storyline. This is where the meat of your fanfiction storylines lies. The collective pages that bring 'em all together: those are story hubs. Examples of story hubs include: *Creatures of the Void *Destruction Of Minecraftia Seasons Seasons are also a new category made to subdivide expansive story hubs into multiple mini-groupings. Creatures of the Void makes use of sixteen-chapter seasons. Tree For clarification, canons and their sub-categories should look something like this. *Canon #1 **Story hub #1 ***Story 1 ***Story 2 ***Story 3 **Story hub #2 ***Story 1 ***Story 2 ***Story 3 **Independent story 1 **Independent story 2 *Canon #2 **Story hub #1 ***Story 1 ***Story 2 ***Story 3 **Story hub #2 ***Story 1 ***Story 2 ***Story 3 **Independent story 1 **Independent story 2 Category:Sad's Creation Category:Standardization